MY BAD SECRETARY
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: Jongin yang merupakan Presdir disalah satu perusahaan harus menghadapi sekertarisnya yang begitu menggoda iman. Sekretarisnya itu datang dan menggodanya disaat jam kantor. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Jongin? Akankah ia membiarkan atau terhanyut godaan sang sekertaris? KAISOO. GS. Mature. Oneshoot! EXO


**MY BAD SECRETARY**

 **MAIN CAST: JONGIN X KYUNGSOO**

 **RATE: M**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **Semua cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. GS for all uke. OOC. Cerita gaje dan absurb. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata. Semua cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Cerita ini murni ide saya. Please dont copas! Please dont bash! Jika tak suka dengan ceritanya jangan dibaca.**

 **SUMMARY: Jongin yang merupakan Presdir disalah satu perusahaan harus menghadapi sekertarisnya yang begitu menggoda iman. Sekretarisnya itu datang dan menggodanya disaat jam kantor. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Jongin? Akankah ia membiarkan atau terhanyut godaan sang sekertaris? KAISOO. GS. Mature. Oneshoot! EXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk tenang di meja kerjanya menatap penuh tumpukan-tumpukan berkas yang ada didepannya. Setelah mengambil nafas cukup panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Jongin mengambil salah satu berkas dan langsung terhanyut dalam dunianya.

Detik demi detik telah Jongin lalui tanpa sedikitpun menghentikan kegiatannya. Terkadang rasa lelah menghampirinya tapi ia tepis agar pekerjaannya yang menumpuk segera selesai. Bahkan makan siang pun dilalui Jongin. Ia tak peduli dengan makan. Dipikirannya hanya pekerjaan.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Sebuah ketukan dipintu ruang Jongin menggema disusul munculnya seorang wanita masuk kedalamnya. Jongin masih memfokuskan dirinya tak mempedulikan wanita itu. Wanita dengan rok super mini itu membungkuk singkat. Wanita didepan Jongin begitu menggoda. Baju kerja yang dibuat seketat mungkin itu menunjukkan lekukan sempurna milik sang yeoja. Dada besar yeoja itu tampak menyembul dibalik kemejanya dan mempertontonkan sedikit belahan dadanya yang menggoda. Pantat kenyal dibalik rok mini itu tampak bergoyang saat sang empunya berjalan. Dan karena itu membuat rok yang memang sudah 'kekecilan' itu lebih tampak kecil lagi hingga hampir mempertontonkan celana dalamnya.

"Permisi presdir, saya membawakan makan siang anda" ucap yeoja itu dengan nada dibuat semenggoda mungkin.

Jongin mendongak dan mendapati sekertarisnya datang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Jongin hanya menatap datar sekertarisnya itu lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Yeoja yang merupakan sekertaris Jongin itu tampak sedikit sebal saat sang bos hanya memberikan respon biasa saja.

"Anda mau memakannya nanti atau sekarang?" tanya yeoja itu semanis mungkin.

"Letakkan saja disitu" jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menunjuk dengan dagunya ke meja kerjanya yang berada disisi kirinya.

Yeoja itu menurut dan meletakkan nampannya ditempat yang ditunjuk Jongin. Yeoja tadi memundurkan kursi kerja Jongin dan membuat Jongin berpisah dengan berkas-berkasnya. Bukannya marah Jongin hanya menatap sekertarisnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Sang sekertaris menyunggingkan senyumannya dan berjalan kearah Jongin. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga Jongin dengan jelas dapat melihat dada montok sekertarisnya itu.

"Kau harus makan, Presdir. Bagaimana jika saya menyuapi anda dengan cara saya?" bisik sang sekertaris seduktif.

Sekertaris Jongin menegakkan badannya dan beralih ke meja kerja Jongin. Dengan sekali sentakan, beberapa dokumen yang semual diatas meja Jongin seketika terhambur dan berceceran dilantai. Sekertaris itu berbalik dan tersenyum menggoda ke arah Jongin. Sekali tarik, kursi yang diduduki Jongin langsung bergerak didepan sekertarisnya. Wajah Jongin dan wajah sang sekertaris sangat dekat. Bergerak sedikit aja dapat membuat keduanya saling berciuman. Tak menyia-nyiakam waktu, yeoja itu duduk ke meja kerja Jongin dengan gerakan yang dibuat sesensual mungkin. Rok mininya jelas-jelas terangkat saat yeoja itu duduk. Dengan gerakan perlahan, yeoja itu mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan itu sukses membuat bagian dalam roknya terlihat. Ditumpukkannya salah satu kakinya ke kaki yang lain. Jongin hanya mengamati seluruh gerak-gerik wanita didepannya dengan wajah datar.

Tak kehilangan akal, wanita itu mengangkat kakinya lagi dan meletakkan kakinya diantara ruang paha Jongin. Sedikit lagi kaki yang terbalut heels itu menyentuh pusat kebanggaan Jongin. Yeoja itu meraih tangan Jongin dan neletakkannya dipahanya yang semakin terekspos. Dengan gerakan seduktif, ia menggerakkan tangan Jongin meraba pahanya. Jongin masih saja diam tak bereaksi.

Sekertaris Jongin berinisiatif membuka kemejanya hingga menontonkan dada montoknya yang terbalut bra hitam menerawangnya. Sang sekertaris mengoleskan saus steak -makan siang Jongin ke belahan dadanya. Dengan tampang menggoda sang sekertaris itu mencondongkan badannya lalu berbisik,

"Nikmati makan siangmu, Presdir Kim"

Yeoja itu menarik leher Jongin menuju dadanya. Ia sempat mendesah pelan saat bibir Jongin menyentuh daerah sensitifnya. Jongin yang telah 'diundang' untuk menyantap 'makanan'nya pun langsung meraup payudara sekertarisnya.

Jongin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada wanita dihadapannya. Jongin mengecup dan menjilati saus steak yang berlumuran didada wanitanya. Jongin semakin liar memainkan payudara besar yang menggoda imannya sendari tadi. Ia gigiti secara gemas puncak payudara sekertarisnya hingga membuat pemiliknya mendesah nikmat. Terlihat beberapa 'tanda' merah tercipta disekitaran payudara wanita itu.

Merasa sedikit kewalahan menangani bosnya yang sedang bernafsu, yeoja itu mencoba menjauhkan wajah bosnya dari payudaranya. Mata sayu dan nafas tak beraturan dari sang sekertaris menjadi pemandangan indah untuk Jongin. Begitu menggoda sekertarisnya ini.

"Apa hanya itu yang dapat kau tawarkan, sekertaris Do?" tanya Jongin dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Ini masih hidangan pembuka, Presdir Kim. Anda harus menikmati hidangan utamanya dan saya sudah menyiapkannya" balas sekertaris Do atau bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memundurkan sedikit kursi Jongin lalu ia turun dari meja. Tanpa membenarkan roknya yang terangkat karena duduk, Kyungsoo malah menarik turun celana dalamnya. Wanita itu kembali duduk diatas meja kerja Jongin dan melebarkan kakinya selebar-lebarnya. Terpampanglah sebuah pemandangan menggiurkan didepan Jongin. Tanpa malu, Kyungsoo memainkan pusat kewanitaannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Jongin tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari gerakan tangan Kyungsoo.

Dirasa cukup, Kyungsoo mengambil sepotong kentang lalu menyelipkannya dikewanitaannya. Sedikit merasa risih saat ada sesuatu benda asing memasuki tubuhnya. Setelah siap, Kyungsoo memandang Jongin penuh arti.

"Silahkan menikmati makan siang anda, Presdir Kim"

Tanpa menunda lagi, Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya dan menggigit potongan kentang yang berada diluar kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Hembusan nafas Jongin yang menerpa kewanitaannya, membuat Kyungsoo memekik pelan. Lagi-lagi suara pekikan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo saat mulut Jongin mencumbu bagian bawahnya.

Kyungsoo menekan kepala Jongin guna memperdalam kulumannya. Rasanya begitu nikmat. Sentuhan bibir Jongin dibagian kewanitaannya membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Sensasi luar biasa membuat Kyungsoo mendesah keras. Jongin terus mencumbu kewanitaan Kyungsoo hingga potongan kentang yang sengaja dijejalkan itu habis tak bersisa. Jongin mengusap bibirnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa hanya sebegini saja caramu melayani bosmu? Kau tak lihat makananku sudah habis"

Kyungsoo paham maksud Jongin. Ia segera mengambil potongan kentang yang lain dan memasukkannya kembali ke kewanitaannya. Jongin tak berkata apa-apa dan langsung saja menyerang bagian intim Kyungsoo kembali. Hal itu terus Kyungsoo lakukan hingga potongan kentang habis.

Kyungsoo mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang menderu. Pergulatan hebat antara Jongin dengan bagian bawahnya membuat Kyungsoo memuntahkan cairannya yang langsung diserap habis oleh Jongin. Jongin hanya memandangi pahatan indah didepannya. Betapa menggodanya sekertarisnya ini.

"Masih ada bagian lain yang belum aku cicipi" ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo ambil garpu dan pisau kemudian ia potong daging steak menjadi beberapa potongan kecil. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo menggigit potongan daging itu dan menyisakkan bagian lain diluar mulut Kyungsoo. Jongin berdiri dan langsung menyambar bibir Kyungsoo. Keduanya beradu saling melumat bibir beserta daging yang Kyungsoo gigit tadi. Ciuman Jongin semakin menuntut hingga tubuh Kyungsoo terdorong kebelakang. Kyungsoo menggunakan kedua tangannya menumpu berat tubuhnya.

Keganasan ciuman Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan. Daging yang tadi didalam mulut Kyungsoo, ia coba dorong ke arah Jongin. Jongin tak menyia-nyiakannya. Lidahnya mulai bergelut dengan lidah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggerang lemah saat Jongin mengambil daging dari dalam mulutnya dengan lidah Jongin yang menggelitiki langit-langit rongga mulut Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepaskan ciuman panasnya dan menatap sekertarisnya dalam. Lelehan saliva yang mengalir disekitar mulut sekertaris montoknya itu membuat gairahnya memuncak. Ia jilati bawah bibirnya dan menatap penuh nafsu wanita didepannya. Masih dalam keadaan yang berantakan, Kyungsoo mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya dan tak mengetahui ada bahaya mengancamnya sebentar lagi.

Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo dari meja dan kini gilirannya yang duduk disana. Ia buka pengait celananya dan membebaskan kebanggaannya yang sudah tak tahan ingin dimanjakan. Jongin dengan entengnya mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya. Sedikit kesusahan, Jongin 'merapikan' mejanya yang penuh dengan dokumen. Kyungsoo menekuk kedua lututnya dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Tangannya sudah melingkar sempurna dileher Jongin. Setelah dirasa cukup 'bersih' dan tak ada yang menghalangi jalannya, Jongin menyunggingkan smirknya ke Kyungsoo. Ia bawa tangannya meraba bokong sintal Kyungsoo dan meremasnya. Kyungsoo mendesah kenikmatan saat bosnya melakukan itu.

"Kali ini giliranku memakan hidangan penutupnya. Kau jelas tau kan kalau aku tak akan berhenti sebelum aku puas?" ujar Jongin penuh nafsu.

"Lakukan semaumu, Presdir. Aku milikmu" balas Kyungsoo penuh kepasrahan.

Jongin mengangkat pinggul Kyungsoo dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat dilubang surga Kyungsoo. Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa persiapan, Jongin memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak. Kyungsoo menjerit nikmat saat benda tumpul kesayangan bosnya itu membobolnya. Kepalanya mendongak dan meresapi setiap kenikmatan yang dialirkan oleh Jongin.

Jongin menggerakan pinggul Kyungsoo keatas dan kebawah. Kyungsoo mencengkeram erat pundak lebar Jongin saat dengan tepatnya kejantanan Jongin menubruk bagian terdalamnya. Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Kyungsoo semakin mendesah hebat. Suara Kyungsoo bagaikan nyanyian kenikmatan yang menggema diruang kerja Jongin.

"Panggil namaku, sayang" bisik Jongin lalu menjilati telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aarrgghh...ah~~~Jongh~~~inh~~~" desah Kyungsoo.

"Bagus. Terus sebut namaku dalam desahanmu"

Kyungsoo semakin merasakan kenikmatan saat berulang-ulang kali Jongin menusuk-nusuk pas dibagian Gspotnya. Begitu pandainya lelaki dibawahnya ini dalam hal menemukan kenikmatannya. Sudah kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, Kyungsoo ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Hasratnya sudah melambung tinggi dan perlu dituntaskan.

"Shit!"

Jongin mengumpat saat kejantanannya dijepit kuat oleh Kyungsoo. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyungsoo membuatnya kehilangan kendali diri. Ia semakin kuat menggenjot Kyungsoo yang berada diatasnya. Pemandangan indah terpampang jelas didepan Jongin. Wanita seksi dengan tubuh penuh peluh dan dada montoknya yang terpantul-pantul seiring dengan gerakannya membuat Jongin gila. Bagaimana bisa manusia tercipta begitu indah seperti ini dan saat ini ia berada dihadapannya.

Jongin terus menghentak-hentakkan tubuh mungil diatasnya. Ia tak perlu ketakutan akan terjatuh dari meja yang digunakannya untuk bercinta. Meja itu sangat kuat dan dibuat khusus. Dan meja itu khusus dipesan Jongin untuk melindungi dirinya dan melakukan 'hal' ini mungkin. Setelah beberapa kali hentakan akhirnya keduanya menjerit nikmat saat merasakan orgasme menghampiri mereka.

Jongin mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo untuk bersandar pasca sesi bercinta mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil saat dada Kyungsoo masih naik turun karena nafasnya yang cepat. Sebuah gebrakan hebat dari arah pintu Jongin membuat keduanya menegang.

"ASTAGA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DIKANTOR?! CEPAT BERESI KEKACAUAN INI! JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL ANEH-ANEH DI KANTORKU, TUAN DAN NYONYA KIM YANG TERHORMAT!"

BLAM

Suara pintu yang ditutup menandakan pelaku pembuka paksa itu terlihat kesal dengan apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan Jongin. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling tatap kemudian tertawa kecil mengingat aksi nekat mereka dikantor.

Tunggu! Apa orang tadi menyebut Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tuan dan nyonya Kim? Apa maksudnya? Apa itu menandakan mereka bukan hanya sekedar bos dan sekertaris saja? Apa mereka berdua suami-istri?

"Aku rasa Junmyeon oppa akan marah setelah ini"

"Biarkan saja. Dia harusnya paham dengan yang kita lakukan sekarang"

"Kita? Itu kebiasaanmu, Tuan Kim"

"Tapi kau juga tak menolaknya, Nyonya Kim"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak keinginan suamiku"

"Setelah ini kau ingin berperan sebagai apa?"

"Mmmm...Maid? Sang majikan dan maidnya? Aku rasa itu akan lebih menantang"

"Ide bagus"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hallo...aku kembali. Maafkan aku kembali dengan oneshoot dan bukan cerita berchapter seperti yang saya janjikan sebelumnya. Entah kenapa ide lagi kosong buat nglanjutin proyek terbaruku. Dan tada~~~ terciptalah epep ini yang begitu gaje dan absurb. Ide epep ini tercipta setelah aku nonton MV EXID yang Ah yeah. Cuma modal kayaknya Kyungsoo bagus juga kalo dibuat liar. Akhirnya epep ini tercipta.**

 **Maafkan aku klo banyak typo disini. Aku sebenernya nulis dari Hp jadi tulisannya berantakan gitu. Aku bingung harus benerin gimana. Ya daripada repot akhirnya aku post aja. kkkkk.**

 **Dont forget to Review, readersnim~~~**


End file.
